Taking the Dragon
by IceFireRose
Summary: A mysterious tale of how Hiei ended up with the Dragon of the Darkness Flame and how it connects to Youko Kurama and his adversary, a dragon named Darkfire. Rated for later language and it will get a teensy bit violent lots later.
1. Finding A Stray

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, so don't sue me (not that I've got much more than a few manga and notebooks full of half-written stories). Warnings for language and probable violence.  
  
Chapter one: Finding a stray  
The Reikai Tantei watched as the mysterious young woman slept on the futon in one of the many guest rooms in Genkai's temple. It had been three days since Kuwabara had discovered her body during a training session. She'd been unconscious among the tall grasses and underbrush at the edge of the forest near the temple. She was immediately brought to Genkai, who seemed unsurprised at her appearance, but said nothing of her identity or her entrance. After a few hours of intense healing, Genkai emerged from the room, spent. She told them that the girl would awaken in a few days' time.  
Two days later, Kurama, Yusuke and Yukina were gathered in the girl's room, taking their turn to stand vigil for signs of consciousness, when they saw her closed eyes begin to flutter. Yukina rushed from the room, going to alert Genkai, as the woman's eyes opened, revealing silver irises. She quickly shut her eyes and reopened them, suddenly revealing crystal clear blue orbs. She focused her eyes and noticed the two boys staring blatantly at her. She pushed herself against the wall, dragging the blanket to her chest as she sat up, putting up her guard.  
"Who the HELL are you two?!?" she yelled, her eyes shifting from the redhead to the slick, black-haired boy and back again.  
Hearing the shout, a black flash entered the room. He stared at her and she returned his glare with one of her own. He stepped forwards and looked at her disinterestedly. "Hn. A better question is who the hell are you?"  
The woman gave a cryptic smile. She glanced around the room as her smile got bigger. "Indeed. Now where is Master Genkai?"  
As if on cue, the door swung open, and Genkai appeared, along with Yukina, who had Kuwabara in tow. The old psychic walked to the futon and smiled at the girl. "Good. You're awake. Now you can explain yourself." As she turned, she offered food if the girl came. In response, the girl shot out of bed, wincing slightly at the stiffness that her body had reacted with. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed the girl, as her t-shirt that offered little in the way of coverage, caused them both to drool. Kurama and Hiei, however, stayed behind for a moment to talk.  
"Hiei, if I'm not mistaken, that is a demoness."  
  
"Hn. I felt it, among other things." The shorter boy replied.  
"Other things? Like what?"  
"The dragon, it calls to her, or it's pulling me to her. I can't tell." He said, lifting his bandaged hand.  
"I think this requires further exploration." And with a small nod, the pair set off for the kitchen.  
  
Read and Review! 


	2. Names are confusing things

Disclaimer: I still don't own YYH.  
  
Chapter Two: Names are confusing things  
As the two demons entered the kitchen, they heard the lilting tones of a woman's laugh, followed by the dry laugh of Genkai and the random chattering of Kuwabara to no one who was listening.  
"So, you killed that poor sap? Pity. He was an amazing confidence booster." The girl said, her gold and copper hair flipping behind her as she spoke over the rim of her coffee cup.  
"Confidence booster?" Genkai asked.  
The girl sat back, smiling. "Even after I'd finished killing demons and was looking disgusting, he'd still tell me that I was beautiful and that he wanted to marry me."  
Genkai burst out in a quick fit of laughter. "Of course he did! He was blind!" At this, both looked at each other and broke out in riotous hysterics.  
As the two boys were finally noticed, the girl straightened and her laugh died. Genkai motioned for everyone to sit and she promised to explain everything. "Now, I think all good explanations begin with introductions." She motioned to the girl, who bowed her head and stood.  
"Of course, Master Genkai." She took a deep breath and then continued. "My name is Lianne, but you can call me Li. Genkai and I are old friends, and yes," she said, looking at Kurama and Hiei. "I am a demon." With all that said Li sat back down and returned to her coffee. Sipping silently, she watched as the news settled in on each of the people's faces. Surprisingly enough, Kuwabara was the first to speak.  
"So, what kind of demon are you?"  
The group turned simultaneously in his direction, shocked to hear a comment that actually reflected comprehension to the comments before it.  
"Well, I'm a dragon demon, as my tattoos would indicate." She smiled. "The one on my back is the real deal incantation, but the one on my neck is just for show. There's one more, but that one is off limits." When she noticed Kuwabara and Yusuke's eyes begin to sparkle with hentai thoughts, she clarified. "There's a spell dragon around my ankle. If it's touched by someone other than me, bad things happen."  
"Can you go demon for us?" Kuwabara asked.  
Before Li could respond, Genkai cut in. "Not in the house, Darkfire." Hearing the name 'Darkfire', Kurama's head snapped up from his coffee cup.  
"What did you say, Genkai?"  
"I called her 'Darkfire'. It's her birth name. Lianne is the human name that I gave her when she moved in here years ago." Then Yusuke piped up. "Wait, she lived here?" "Yeah," Li replied. "I came here to Master Genkai when my incantation wouldn't fully return. I was walking around the ningenkai with one of my wings out. She was able to heal me and in return, I worked for her for a year. Because I was new in town, she came up with a past for me and a ningen name so I wouldn't arouse suspicion." "So you did odd jobs for Grandma in return for healing?" Yusuke said incredulously. "I don't think I've ever heard of anyone repaying her for healing. Look at us." "Indeed. Besides, I keep an honor code to repay debts and to be prepared to defend." She looked down at her bare feet before she continued. "Unfortunately, I didn't do it well enough this last time. That's how I ended up here." "Yes, explain that part." Genkai said. "You know how King Enma kept that Reikai bracelet on my ankle? My tracking ring?" As the old woman nodded, Li lifted her right ankle and put it on the table. "I got it off."  
  
Genkai examined the skin, looking for a sign of anything. "But where and how?" Li gave a little giggle. "Amazingly enough, I got the Tiny Tot to do it." At the table's mutual confusion, she continued. "I masked myself as a ningen slave-girl and came to his office seeking to be freed from the anklet that a demon had tricked me into wearing. The pacifier-wielder actually believed me and took it off! I kept the mask on until I reached the portal, where I dropped it. I was immediately spotted. "The guards attacked me and hit my incantation, forbidding me from using it. Helpless, I used my speed to get myself to the portal. I was hit once more in the back of the head as I fell through and ended up dragging myself as far as I could towards your temple. My last thought was to get to you, that you could fix me. I don't remember anything else." They were quiet for a while, letting everything sink in. Finally Yusuke spoke up. "I have one last question." Li looked up again, "Shoot." Yusuke shook his head at Li. "No, this one's for Kurama." As he turned to the redhead, Li straightened in her chair. Did he just say 'Kurama'? "Yes, Yusuke." Kurama said, paying more attention than normal to the Spirit Detective. "When Grandma said Li's real name, you flinched. What's with that?" Kurama's stoic face slipped, revealing a slight glint of panic. Just as quickly, his face returned to normal. "I didn't flinch. I merely recognized the name as one I know from a long time ago." "I have a question for you too," Li said, "He called you Kurama. What's your real name?" "Suichi Minamino, as I—" "Don't give me that," Li's voice began to get louder as she stood and the others at the table began to move away. "Are you who I believe you to be?" Kurama lowered his head and then raised it again, revealing half-gold and half-green irises. "I knew you sounded familiar, firecracker." He said in the deeper, Yoko voice. "Yoko Kurama! Baka teme Kitsune!" Li cried, then turned to Genkai. "How you could not tell me that my greatest adversary lives here? You left my unconscious body with him, knowing what I was put through at his claws!"  
While Li spoke, Yoko took over Kurama's body and stood. "If you're done whining, spitfire, I believe you owe me something."  
  
Read and Review! 


End file.
